Ruled by the Evilest and Smartest
by Anna13Xx
Summary: Au World. Princess Kimiko ruled all of China along side her all powerful father, who is not only King but is also a dictator in a way, Chase Young. What happens when Seto Kaiba suddenly has this passion to rule beside her? He sets up a meeting with King Chase in order to speak with him about ruling all over the world. How is he going to do this & will Kimiko go along with it? R&R


**DISCLAIMER! I do NOT Own Xiaolin Showdown or Yu-Gi-Oh or any other show characters mentioned! All information (phone number, emails, etc) Are ALL Fake! These are NOT Real!**

 **DISCLAIMER! I do NOT Own Xiaolin Showdown or Yu-Gi-Oh or any other show characters mentioned! All information (phone number, emails, etc) Are ALL Fake! These are NOT Real!**

 **DISCLAIMER! I do NOT Own Xiaolin Showdown or Yu-Gi-Oh or any other show characters mentioned! All information (phone number, emails, etc) Are ALL Fake! These are NOT Real!**

* * *

 **Summary:** Au World. Princess Kimiko ruled all of China along side her all powerful father, who is not only King but is also a dictator in a way, Chase Young. What happens when Seto Kaiba suddenly has this passion to rule beside her? He suddenly sets up a meeting with King Chase in order to speak with him about ruling all over the world. How is he going to do this and will Kimiko go along with his plan?

* * *

Darkness. That is all the young Princess saw for years. She watched it all go into a reign of terror as her father ruled over China. It has not always been like this though. After her Mother died in a palace fire, he became infuriated at the thought of losing his precious wife. He lost it after that. Kimiko would sneak out of bed every night after that, only to hear her daddy screaming at the servents for something that was not right.

 _She got use to it after a while._

It is not like she wanted to rule like this. Her Father always told her she was destined great and wonderful things. Until her mother past, then it became about power and darkness. For years she prayed that her father would return to his old self and just tuck her in and kiss her good night like he use to, but she knew better at this point. She and her Father would never be the same.

* * *

Seto Kaiba in his office, observing the news as always as he awaited Mokuba's arrival. He was simitaniously typing away a very important email when he heard a very interesting broadcast about the country of China and their Kingdom. He paused his typing to give the TV, that hung from the corner of his office, his undivided attention.

"We come to you live as the country of China is falling into a downward spiral. Children are beimg forced to work and for long periods of time, Prices are increasing rapidly, and new ordered are being made! It is Hitler all over again and the King is beheading anyone who does not follow the orders, agrees to them, and anyone who disrepects him and the Princess of China, Kimiko Young. He claims to have no mercy and plans on trying to rule with an iron fist, taking down anyone and eveyrone he can..."

Seto smirked at the idea. Power, Darkness, and Distruction. What else could he want? But how could he over throw the King of China? One of the Evilest men he's ever heard of. He noticed a clip shown. It showed Chase watching over the Balcony of the (Use to be Palace) Citadel. A younger girl stood at his side.

 _'That must be Kimiko...'_ Seto could not help but lean closer to the desk. He noticed the people of the country were pulling multiple statues and blocks around. They were dirty and just plain miserable. He decided to look up this family.

As he opened his browser, he typed in The younger girls name and awaited his results. Boy, were they shocking! He had seen pretty girls and beautiful woman, but she outshines them and beats them anyday. He took in a lot of her features as he studied her. She had creamy porcelain, big Sapphire blue eyes and lips that were so pink that they almost looked red against her skin tone. His heart skipped a beat. Not even that. If Wheeler or his goof of a friend, Tristan walked in then they would probably do a happy dance because he was basically dead.

She is just drop dead gorgeous. He drafted the email he was working on and started to type away furiously to try and find some way to get in touch with the King. As he found a few ways, a plan slowly starting to bubble away in his mind.

 **To:** _darkkingchase_

 **From:** _blueeyesseto_

 _Greetings King Chase,_

 _It is a really pleasent expirence to send this email to you, as I would like discuss business with you. As you may, or may not know, I am one of the world's best Duel Monsters competitors and honestly, as I see you ruling like you do, It sends a great shock through me, as I was hoping to rule the world, but maybe you would consider sitting down with me to discuss this matter with me._

 _Sincerly yours,_

 _Seto Kaiba_

 **To:** _blueeyesseto_

 **From:** _darkkingchase_

 _Dear Kaiba,_

 _I am pleased to hear that there is someone interested and looks up to me more than my Princess does. Be here next week Thursday, September 13th to discuss this situation. I am very interested to hear what you have to say._

 _Sincerly,_

 _King Chase Young_

This made Seto smirk and straighten his snow white suit out and fix his tie. He had a bit of shopping to do. Domino City...Here comes Seto! He then dialed a number and smirks.

"Hello? Yes, I need one First Class ticket to China. The Kings Palace. I meant that. Yes, sir. Thank you so much." Seto could not help the giant grin forming on his sly lips. He hung up and quickly tended onto his business until he was finished. After, he went to a jewelry store


End file.
